


You Were My Sunshine

by Kirst_Kris



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Genocide, Grief, Hurt No Comfort, Light Angst, Loss, Papyrus was Sans' sunshine, Sad Sans, Undertale Genocide Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:11:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirst_Kris/pseuds/Kirst_Kris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot. Papyrus is gone; Sans' only sunshine in all the countless RESETS is gone. Based off "You Are My Sunshine".</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Were My Sunshine

The world had stopped. Though you would never be able to tell. The birds are singing, the flowers are blooming, it's beautiful day outside and the earth is still spinning but the world has ended. Everything, the only thing, the true sunshine, the only light is gone and the world, his world has stopped. 

His sunshine, his only sunshine, who made him happy, his only sunshine had been stolen away. It never gets better. Nor does the pain lessen. 

A single hit is never landed. He knows at this point he's too far gone and that he can't win and can't forever stall, try as he might, if only because, the only thing that mattered was gone, and he can't afford not to care. Not that he every truly couldn't. Exhaustion weighs down on his bones., sweat beads, and drips, his shoulder drops, and then there is light. 

There is his light, they're laughing, eating, and one is groaning, at a well and poorly dropped pun. A genuine Papyrus hug and it's any other day. Sans doesn't want this happiness to leave. A whisper of his thought collects audibly in the air, *pease don't take his sunshine away. 

And reality strikes in the form of a knife. 

"Welp, I'm going to Grillby's," gone, "Papyrus, do you want anything?" But his light is gone and darkness falls.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a little contest between my sister and I. There will be more, not chapters, but bigger blurbs that are based on this. I already have a few drafted.


End file.
